Just Smile
by Psycho gurl
Summary: Just a Christmas fic for all the JoeyxSeto fans (Yes, JoeyxSeto). Joey sneaks out to spend Christmas with Seto, but things just don't go the way he would have hoped


Disclaimers: Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to me, and it probably never will…just to clear a few things up.

Notes: Shounen ai, as always. We're just going to assume Seto and Joey are together for this one

Merry Christmas everyone!

~*Smile*~

            Joey bit his lip as he reached a hand up to knock on Seto's door, trying to look as innocent as possible. He'd pretty much run away from home for the night, but that was all right. No one would notice, anyway. He wasn't going to spend Christmas sitting around his room doing nothing, especially not now that he had someone to spend it with.

            "You going to stand there all day?" Seto asked as he opened the door, glaring at Joey. Joey just laughed and buried his hands in his pockets, trying to save what dignity he had. Neither of them talked for a while, both were too busy waiting for the other to say something. "Well?" Seto snapped after a while, stepping aside so Joey could come inside.

            "Thanks. So, where you going?" Joey asked as Seto closed the door behind him, kicking snow off his shoes. He wouldn't figure that Seto would be waiting for him; he had dropped by unannounced, after all. It wasn't like Seto made any sort of outward sign that he liked the other boy's company, just accepted it.

            "Nowhere now. Find something to do," he practically ordered, heading back down the halls and motioning towards the living room. Joey removed his shoes and did as he was told, laying down on the couch and crossing hands behind his head. It was warm in Seto's house, and he was glad. It wasn't exactly a short walk from his house to Seto's.

            "I didn't know you were coming over." Joey blinked; arching his head back to stare at Mokuba, bother of them looking equally confused.

            "Neither did I," he and Seto answered at the same time, and Mokuba turned to his brother, leaving Joey pretty much forgotten. "So, what are you doing here?" Seto asked, sitting down on a nearby chair. It was pretty much useless to fight Joey for the couch; he looked too comfortable to move.

            "What? I'm not allowed to spend time with my boyfriend Christmas Eve?" Joey asked, smiling evilly to himself as Seto blushed slightly. He was still uncomfortable with the idea that he and Joey were, in fact, boyfriends. It didn't matter to Joey, personally, but to Seto it just sounded…wrong. Not to say he regretted going out with Joey, it was just a weird thought, knowing that he was male.

            "I'm busy, you know better. You should have at least called," Seto snapped. He didn't mind Joey dropping by every now and then, but he should have at least had the decency to call. He couldn't be expected to drop everything he was doing the second Joey showed up. That was ridiculous. He'd never get any work done that way.

            "I figured things would be better this way." He wasn't going to mention that he hadn't been allowed to use the phone. He didn't want to involve Seto in things that weren't necessary.  "Come on, you don't hate having me around that much, do you?" he whined, looking hurt.

            "I never said that, stop putting words in my mouth," Seto snapped back, glaring at Joey. He knew Joey knew better, he wasn't stupid. Joey loved to tease and pick fun at him, and Seto knew if he weren't actually…attracted…to the idiot, he would have punched him in the face on far more than one occasion. "You don't celebrate Christmas and neither do I, you know that. It's just another one of your excuses." Joey sighed and sat up, leaning against the armrest to stare Seto head-on.

            "Yeah, it is an excuse. Anything wrong with that?" Joey asked levelly, trying to keep calm. Seto didn't get it. Christmas was just an excuse to see the people you cared about, that's all it ever really was. Few people actually celebrated it; the rest of Japan just used it as a reason to see the people they cared about.

            "You could have thought of a better reason."

            "Is wanting to see you such a bad reason?" Joey snapped, fingers clenching around his shirt. Mokuba didn't speak, but clung to his brother's sweater and hoped they wouldn't start another fight.

            "You tease me because I'm not used to this, but you can't even admit you want to see me!" Seto snapped, growing angry. Joey was always teasing him because he was a unused to being called Joey's boyfriend, or the idea of going out on a date with a boy, but Joey couldn't even admit that he wanted to see him, always making up an excuse for why he should be there.

            "I didn't figure you'd let me come over without a good reason!"

            "Nice to know seeing me isn't a good reason to come over." Mokuba pulled on his brother's sleeve to get his attention, wanting him to be the mature one and stop the fighting. He didn't want to do it and get dragged into the argument, but he was getting sick of hearing them scream at one another.

            "It's not like you ever come visit me!" Seto's eyes grew wide at that, and for a moment he seemed at a loss for words. "You're always complaining that I come over at bad times, but hell if you come to see me when you have time! It's always you're house! You don't even take the effort to meet somewhere, it's always here! It feels like I'm the only person making an effort!" Seto didn't say anything to that, but stood up slowly, pulling Mokuba's hand off his sweater gently.

            Without saying a word Seto moved to stand in front of Joey, leaning so his arms were on either side of Joey's face. Joey glared back at him, anger slowly fading into a feeling of betrayal and loneliness. Seto leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Joey's lips. It wasn't much of anything; one could hardly consider it a kiss at all.

            "Go home," Seto demanded coldly, standing straight again and leaving without another word. Joey glared after him, but as soon as he was gone his entire resolution broke and he collapsed into the couch, sighing.

            "You're such an ass." Fingers touched his lips softly as he spoke, and absently Joey wondered if maybe he should go home. Things weren't going exactly as he would have hoped, and it was obvious that Seto didn't want him there anymore. However, Joey being Joey, he wasn't going to take orders so easily.

            "You're not going to leave, are you?" Mokuba asked, walking over to where Joey was sitting and crossing his arms over the armrest himself, staring up at Joey innocently. "Seto's not mad at you," he tried again when Joey didn't answer, tilting his head to the side a bit.

            "Sure seemed like it."

            "Maybe to you, but I've known him longer. I think he's mad at himself," Mokuba observed wisely, leaning his chin to rest on his arms and talking more to himself than to Joey. "He doesn't like it when he loses an argument, and you made him look like a total jerk. He knows he was wrong."

            "Well, he's not going to fix anything by kicking me out," Joey snapped. What did Seto think he was accomplishing, kicking Joey out? It certainly wasn't making it seem like Seto wanted to fix things.

            "No, he not. You have to fix them." Mokuba stood up and walked over to the other side of the room and pulled out some sort of game. "He normally goes to his room when he's mad like that. Either that or the storage room, but I'd check his room first."

            "Thanks," Joey smiled slightly and stood up, heading down the hallways to Seto's room. He had to admit, he felt bad about the things he'd said…somewhat. "You in there, asshole?" Joey demanded, hand resting on the door handle to Seto's room.

            "I told you to go home," Seto stated calmly as Joey opened the door, glaring over at him. "Can't you do anything people tell you to do?" Joey closed the door behind him and walked over to Seto's desk, crouching down so they were eye-level.

            "Maybe. Depends." Joey smiled slightly, hoping Seto would forgive him without actually having to ask for it. Seto didn't smile, but it was obvious he had calmed down since earlier.

            "Disobedient little puppy." Joey's smile faded at that, and he tilted his head to the side a little bit. Seto sounded amused, not angry.

            "Damn right." Seto made a sort of amused noise at that, boarding on a kind of hidden laugh. Joey smiled and leaned closer. "Smile?" he asked seriously, a hand reaching up to touch Seto's cheek gently.

            "I'm supposed to be the one giving the orders." Regardless, however, Seto smiled slightly. It wasn't much of a smile, but it meant more to Joey than anything else.

            "Thanks." Surprisingly it was Seto that leaned forward to close the distance between them, hand reaching up to his cheek to take Joey's hand in his, pulling it away from his face. Joey smiled as they separated, moving his hand to slide his fingers between Seto's. "I still can't figure you out."

            "And I don't understand you, so we're even." Seto offered in return, cheeks starting to burn. Joey smiled and let go of Seto's hand to wrap arms around his waist instead. Seto moved a little so Joey could hold him, leaning his forehead against Joey's.

            "That's what makes things interesting, right?" Seto nodded, afraid to relax. He didn't like being so close to Joey…not in the physical sense, but emotionally. Joey was trying to get him to open up, opening up to Seto more and more each day. Seto didn't like the idea of being emotionally attached to someone else, but by trying to keep a safe distance he was only hurting Joey…and he found through this that he was already rather attached to him. Hurting Joey hurt, but being close to Joey hurt, too.

            "What do you want from me?" Seto asked emotionlessly, sounding almost annoyed. And in truth he was…annoyed at himself for not being able to figure this out on his own.

            "For Christmas? A smile," Joey answered matter-of-factly, smiling back at him happily. "Actually, I don't know. I just want you to smile, is all." Seto sighed and kissed Joey's forehead softly.

            "I already smiled for you, so now you owe me my present." Joey blinked a few times before smiling again.

            "It's not Christmas yet, so that doesn't count." Seto agreed on that point and stood up, forcing Joey to let go of him and stand up as well. "Hey, let's go look at the snow falling. It's not as nice watching it from a window. Come on, come on!" he cheered, grabbing Seto's hand and trying to drag him out of the room.

            "You act like a six-year-old child sometimes," Seto muttered under his breath, following Joey down the hallways at his own pace. Joey was no longer trying to drag Seto down the hallways, but had yet to let go of his hand. If Seto wasn't going to yell at him to stop then he just wouldn't bother doing so. "Mokuba," Seto snapped as they walked past the living room, successful in getting his brother's attention. He wasn't going to go out there and leave Mokuba to play video games by himself. Their original plans had been to spend the day together.

            They didn't say much of anything as they stood around outside, Mokuba clinging to his brother's side, trying to stay warm, while Joey slid his fingers between Seto's again carefully, hoping Seto wouldn't make him let go. He was surprised when slender fingers slid between his and held to his hand tightly in return. They made a cute picture, together. A messed up family, but a cute picture, which reminded both of them that no matter how odd things were…that even though they were both boys…they weren't wrong. They fit together anyway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Merry Christmas everyone! ^_^ I Just felt like writing something Christmas-y while I had the time. Sorry if it sucks, I must admit I didn't put a lot of time into it. I have cleaning to do, and my mom's gift to wrap. Lots of things to do and lots of things on my mind, but at least I got SOMETHING out there for the JoeyxSeto fans.


End file.
